Butterflies
by tuk-0
Summary: "She makes you feel dizzy, like butterflies are dancing around in your belly." Four times that Brittany is defenseless against Santana's sweet side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fill for a prompt on the GKM. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's four days before Christmas and you are finally on Winter Break. You're really excited because Winter Break means that you get to spend a lot more time with Santana. You two can have three-night-long sleepovers and you don't have to worry about homework or tests or anything. You can play in the snow and drink hot cocoa and take Haley sledding and do basically anything you could ever want to do.

The break has started off well. You and Santana are cuddled up under a blanket on your couch watching _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_. It's your favorite Christmas movie and you're happy to be watching it with your favorite girl. Santana absentmindedly runs her hand along your calf as you watch and you can't help but smile at her.

Haley loves _The Grinch_, too. You told her you were going to start the movie at 2:00 and she said she'd be back in time. You look at the digital clock on the DVD player. It's almost 3:00. Your worry must show on your face because Santana squeezes your leg to get your attention. You turn to her and see that her brows are scrunched up.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

The front door swings open before you get the chance to answer. It slams shut a few seconds later, but you don't hear any movement.

"Hello?" you call out into the house. The faint sound of someone sniffling makes you get off the couch and walk towards the door. Santana follows close behind you.

You reach the hallway and see Haley, still dressed up in all her snow attire, hiccupping and wiping tears from under her eyes.

"Oh, _honey_," you coo. It makes her cry harder.

You kneel in front of her and wrap your arms around her body. She holds you tight as she cries into your shoulder.

"What happened, sweetie?" Santana asks. She looks almost heartbroken as she toys with the ends of Haley's hair.

"Th-th-they," Haley tries. You hate hearing her like this.

The three of you stay there by the door like that for a few minutes as Haley calms down. She lifts her head from your shoulder. Her eyes are puffy and red as are her cheeks. You run your thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the last trace of tears.

"Did something happen, Haley?" Santana tries again in the sweet voice that's usually reserved for you.

Haley sniffles and whimpers a bit before looking up at Santana. "I-I was at the park. A-and these girls made fun of m-me."

Though you're not even touching, you swear you can feel Santana tense up.

"What did they do?" she asks, her voice tight.

Haley's mouth turns down in a frown as she recalls what happened. "Th-they said my hat was _stupid_!"

You look at her hat. She's wearing the new ski hat your parents bought her for her birthday two weeks ago. It makes it look like she's wearing a panda's head on her scalp and she looks _so_ adorable in it. It makes her look younger, you think. Maybe that's why those girls were making fun of her.

You look over at Santana who seems to be desperately trying to keep her cool in front of Haley. Her lips are pressed together tightly and her arms are crossed over her chest. You see her jaw clench as Haley starts to whimper again.

"_Honey_," you say again as you wipe at your sister's new tears. "Why don't you go lie down? I'll bring you some cocoa."

Haley nods and whimpers out an "okay" before she heads up to her room. You sigh as you watch her go. You look back to Santana. She's still standing in the same spot, clenching and unclenching her jaw. You walk over to her, a small, sad smile playing on your lips.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that," you warn as you rub your hands up and down her arms. She clenches her jaw harder.

"How can they—How can—" she lets a puff of air through her nose. "_Stupid fucking girls._"

"Hey," you chastise as you lightly squeeze her arms. "It's not any better if _you_ say that word."

"I know," she agrees as she rolls her eyes and pouts. "It's just… People shouldn't be talking to your sister like that."

You nod. "Yeah, that was pretty mean of those girls. Haley loves that hat."

"I mean, do they not know who Haley's big sister is _dating_," Santana goes on, seeming to have not even heard what you just said. "Because they should _know_ that I will go all Lima Heights on their scrawny little—"

"Hey," you chastise again, this time with a laugh. You don't want her to talk badly about little kids, even if they are mean brats.

You look at Santana—_really_ look at her. She's amazing. You love how much she cares about Haley. You love how she's so ready to protect her. It makes you feel dizzy, like butterflies are dancing around in your belly. You almost feel like you can't breathe right. You hope she knows how much you love and appreciate her.

You kiss her right in between her eyes. She grumbles, not yet ready to stop being upset. You giggle. "Come on," you plead before pecking the tip of her nose and then her cheek. You feel her start to smile. She wraps her hands around your waist and your soft kisses reach her lips. She hums into your mouth as you deepen the kiss. It feels so nice. The butterflies are really dancing in your belly now. They're even starting to move lower.

Santana breaks the kiss, looking you in your eyes. You smile, hoping it conveys every feeling you have for her.

"I'll go make her cocoa," she says before pecking your cheek. "I know just how she likes it."

The butterflies dance around even more as you watch her disappear into the kitchen. You can't recall Santana ever having made something for someone other than yourself. You watch as she puts extreme care into every part of the cocoa making process. She smiles at you as she heads towards the stairs. You hold your hand over your heart and try not to cry at how sweet this whole thing is. You wish everyone at school could see this Santana.

* * *

You're back on the couch when Santana returns. She gives you a soft peck on your lips before settling in between your legs.

"Did she like the cocoa?" you ask.

"She was asleep," she replies. You can hear the smile in her voice. "I left it on her nightstand. I'm sure she'll love it, though; It's perfect. I even taste-tested it."

You smile at that as you settle into the couch further. Suddenly, you worry that Santana doesn't know how much this means to you—and Haley.

"Come here," you say as you attempt to turn her body. "Look at me."

She readjusts herself, her smile faltering when she sees how serious your face is. You hate that. You don't want her to think something's wrong.

"Thank you _so much_ for today, Santana," you say, your voice almost breaking as you speak. "Everything you've done… It means so much to me. To Haley, too, I'm sure."

"Britt," she coos, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek. "I haven't even done anything."

But that's just it. She doesn't even _realize_ how much she's done, how great she's been. You shake your head as you fight tears. You know that nothing you say will convince her that she's been amazing so you decide to show her.

You lean forward, capturing her bottom lip between your own. You deepen the kiss almost immediately, needing to show her how you feel. She moans into your mouth and readjusts your bodies so that you are lying flat on the couch. You run your hands down her side and up the back of her shirt.

"Woah, Britt," she says, pulling away as she realizes where this is going, "Haley's right upstairs!"

You move your mouth to her earlobe, lightly flicking it with your tongue. She releases a breath she must have been holding.

"She's sleeping," you remind her as you unbutton her shorts. "She won't hear us."

You have one hand down her shorts before she has the chance to say anything else. You look into her eyes as you slip your hand under the elastic of her underwear. Your fingers easily find her clit; she's already so wet. You move your fingers in circles, delighting in the way she releases shaky breaths and arches her back.

She comes quickly with her head tossed back and a sated grin on her face. You pull your hand out of her shorts as she moves to settle her head on your chest.

"I love you," you whisper into her hair. "So much."

"Mmmm," she hums, sounding tired. "I love you too, Britt.

You let your eyes drift closed as Santana snuggles further into your chest. The butterflies are still dancing in your belly as sleep overtakes you.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's March and you have just gotten out of school for Spring Break. You had planned to stay at Santana's for the entire week since her parents are away at a conference, but when your parents call saying how much they miss the two of you, you and Santana decide to spend the rest of the week at your house. Sure, you won't be able to lounge around naked all day, but it will still be fun.

You're drifting to sleep on your first night back home when you hear a bunch of shuffling on the bed. You think that maybe Santana's just having a hard time getting comfortable and try to ignore it. But you can't ignore it anymore when you feel a warm hand gently caressing your shoulder.

"Mmm?" you mumble out.

"Open your eyes, sweetie," Santana whispers.

You inch your eyes open and turn you head up to look at Santana who is leaning over you.

"Mmm?" you mumble again, fighting to keep your eyes open.

"Tubbs is acting really weird."

You sit up in the bed, feeling more awake now that worry has settled in your gut.

"What do you mean?" you ask as you move a few stray hairs away from your face.

"I don't know," Santana shrugs. "He's breathing funny."

You move towards Lord Tubbington who is curled up by Santana's feet. These two have always loved each other more than they let on. You lean your head down so that your ear is by his mouth. Sure enough, he is breathing strangely. Each breath sounds labored and wheezy, as if it's taking everything in him to do what's supposed to be an effortless task. You wonder what could be wrong. You've never heard him sound like this before and it's not like he spent all day running around.

A gentle hand on your back breaks you out of your thoughts. You turn your head to see Santana looking down at you, her lips set in a frown.

"What should we do?" you ask as you run your hand over Lord Tubbington's head.

"We should take him to the hospital," she says, as though she's had this plan all along.

She's sweet to offer, but there are no 24/7 pet care clinics in Lima. She doesn't seem fazed when you tell her that.

"I know," she says. "But Mather's Pet Care Clinic is open 24/7."

You furrow your eyebrows and wonder how Santana even knows about that clinic. It's not like she has any pets of her own. She had a fish once in elementary school, but it died after two weeks.

"Santana, that's not in Lima… It's almost 2 hours away."

"It's not _that_ far, Britt," she says as she gets out of bed and pulls her jeans on. Her voice manages to be both sweet and assertive when she continues. "Plus, Tubbs _needs_ to go."

She's right, you think. You have no idea what's wrong with Lord Tubbington and you don't want to chance him getting sicker overnight. Besides, you won't be able to sleep now knowing that he's having so much trouble breathing. You nod in agreement as you get out of bed and slip some sweatpants on. Santana puts Lord Tubbington in the cat carrier bag that he hates so much, and you know something must really be wrong when he doesn't even protest.

The two of you tip-toe down the stairs using only the light shining in from the street lamps to guide you. You write a note to your parents as Santana heads outside to warm up the car. You tell them where you're going and apologize for not waking them up. You know that you should, but if you do they'll insist on going with you or they'll insist on going by themselves so you and Santana can go back to sleep. You can't risk that happening. You promise yourself that you'll keep your phone out and on high volume so you can hear it if they call or text you.

The drive is long. It feels like it's taking days, weeks even. But the dashboard clock lets you know that only an hour-and-a-half have passed. You nearly jump out of the car when Santana pulls into the mostly empty parking lot. You feel like you don't have time for her to stop the car or park when Lord Tubbington's breathing hasn't gotten any better.

Thankfully, it doesn't take long for you to be seen. In fact, it doesn't even take 5 minutes. It makes you nervous to watch the vet examining Lord Tubbington, so you look around the room and answer the vet's questions as accurately as you can. You don't know what you would do if you didn't have Santana here beside you holding your hand.

You don't really understand what the vet says the problem is, but Santana keeps nodding and taking notes on a piece of paper you didn't even realize she had. After you pay, the vet walks you back out to the car and assures you that Lord Tubbington will be okay. It makes you feel like you can breathe right for the first time since you woke up.

* * *

When you get back in the car, you grab Santana's hand and kiss each knuckle one at a time. She gives you a shy smile. Sometimes she still doesn't know what to do when you give her this kind of attention.

"He's gonna be alright," she reminds you.

You look at her as you rub your thumb over her hand. You feel those familiar butterflies dancing around inside of you as you realize that Santana still isn't aware of how wonderful she is to you.

"I love you," you say as you place a final kiss to her hand. She smiles again, even shier than before, and returns the sentiment before she starts the car and heads back to Lima.

It's almost 7 AM when Santana pulls into your driveway. It finally hits you that you've been up all night long. Your eyes feel like they're going to force themselves closed any minute now. You're glad you were able to stay up with Santana for the whole ride home, but now you don't know if you'll even make it to the front door.

You manage to make it inside even though your legs feel like they're made out of lead. It doesn't look like your parents are awake yet, so you crumple up the note you left and throw it away. You don't want them to wake up and think you and Santana are still gone.

You let your body fall onto your bed as soon as you reach it. You don't even bother to take off your clothes. You think you must have fallen asleep because the next thing you know Santana's placing a kiss to your belly button as she pulls your sweatpants down.

You feel bad because she's already done so much for you tonight. The least you could do is take off your own clothes. You're about to say that when you realize your pants are already off and your body is being shifted on the bed. As soon as Santana lies down beside you, you drape your leg over her waist and settle your head on her chest.

"I love you," you mumble. You hope it's loud and clear enough for her to understand. It must be because she lets out a light giggle.

"I love you, too," she whispers back.

"I want to show you how much I love you," you tell her as you fight to keep your eyes open. "I want to make love to you. But… I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of it."

She outright laughs at this and you whine in response. It wasn't supposed to be funny. You want her to realize how special she is to you.

"I'm sorry, baby," she coos when she realizes that you're upset by her reaction.

"S'okay," you mumble as you nuzzle into her neck. "I just want you to know how special you are to me. You did so much for me tonight. I would have gone crazy if you weren't with me."

"I'll always be there for you," she reassures you. You pray to God that she'll never change her mind about that.

She wraps her arms around you in a way that lets you know that it's finally time to go to sleep. You fully relax into her as you drift into a dream world. A world in which Lord Tubbington has a cat girlfriend (or boyfriend—maybe he's bisexual like you), a world in which you and Santana are older and have your own house with a big backyard and twins on the way, but most importantly, a world in which you get to look into Santana's eyes and _know_ that she realizes that she is the best thing that's ever been yours.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, for anyone interested in _This Heart of Mine, _I'll be updating that when I complete this story. There are two chapters left.  
**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" you hear as you're looking through your program.

You look up to see Santana standing beside you, wearing a dark red dress and a playful smile.

"Yes," you reply with as serious a tone as you can muster. "I'm saving it for my gorgeous girlfriend. She should be here any minute."

"Oh yeah?" Santana says, smirking. "Well she's gonna to have to fight me for it."

You giggle and reach over to peck her cheek. "That's okay," you say as you pull back. "I think I like you better anyhow."

Santana winks as she laces her fingers with yours and looks at her program. You're at Haley's ballet studio for her spring recital. It's the biggest event of the year for these kids. Along with trophies, the winning performers get coupons to both Yogurtland and BreadstiX. Santana always says that "these kids aren't old enough to appreciate a coupon to BreastiX" and you think you have to agree with her. The kids rarely even use those coupons. They either give them to their parents or let them expire in some hidden corner of their bedrooms.

Santana has been rooting for Haley since she started performing a few years ago. You know it's mostly because she loves your sister almost as much as she loves you, but you also know that she loves getting her hands on free BreadstiX coupons. You two already have BreadstiX reservations for next Friday; that's how confident Santana is that Haley's group will win tonight.

You let out a quiet squeal and squeeze Santana's hand tighter for a moment when the lights start to dim. She squeezes your hand back. You're excited to see tonight's performances. The kids are always better than you expect them to be.

As you watch the first performance you realize that the kids are _much_ better than they were last year, which already seemed to be fantastic for a group of young kids. You find yourself amazed at their grace. You think they might be as good as some of the dancers your age. The next few groups are just as good as the first and you can't help but wonder if Haley's group will be as good as these groups are.

Your heart rate picks up as you hear the opening notes of Haley's group's song. Santana squeezes your hand and you turn to see her giving you a reassuring smile. You try to smile back, but you can't shake the uneasiness in your gut.

As it turns out, your gut was right. Haley's group is good, but not as good as the others. It makes it even worse that they all look like they know they aren't going to win this year. You feel like crying when you think about how upset Haley is going to be tonight.

* * *

Haley's group ends up coming in third, which isn't bad at all. They still get little trophies, just no coupons. You wait in the back of the room with Santana as Haley's group talks with their teacher. You hate to see all their little heads hanging as she tries to comfort them.

When Haley finally starts walking over to you, you can tell that she's trying not to cry. You think Santana can tell too because she's wearing this sad little frown and she has her arms open for Haley to walk into.

"I'm so sorry, munchkin," Santana soothes as Haley sniffles into her stomach.

"Third place is still _really_ good, honey," you reassure her as you run your hand through her hair. "Can I see your trophy?"

Haley turns to show you the trophy, but she's still hanging on to Santana so tightly. You're surprised to find that this year's trophy is wooden and not plastic. It's painted white and it has a little ballerina on it. She's wearing a pink tutu and pink ballet slippers. It's actually a lot prettier than most trophies are.

"That's a cute trophy," Santana says. "And its _way_ better than some stupid BreadstiX coupon that you're never gonna use. You get to keep this forever."

You feel the butterflies dancing in your belly again when she says that. You know how excited she was for that BreadstiX coupon, and now she's acting like it's no big deal just to make Haley feel better. You're also pretty sure that you've never heard her say the words "stupid" and "BreadstiX" in the same sentence before.

You're glad to see that it looks like Haley's feeling a little better now. You glance over at her other group members and see that they don't seem to be doing as well. One of them is bawling and the other has her arms wrapped so tightly around her mother's body that the woman appears to be having trouble breathing.

"Anna and Jessie are really sad, too," Haley says when she sees you looking over at them.

"Yeah," you agree with a sad smile. "Wanna go try to make them feel better?"

Haley nods at you before she heads towards her friends. They seem to make an effort to calm down when they see her approaching, but they still look so heartbroken.

You're broken out of your thoughts when Santana starts speaking. "I feel so bad for them," she says.

"Me too," you reply. You touch her arm and look into her eyes before you speak again. You want her to know that you really mean what you're about to say. "Thanks for making her feel better about the trophy. She knows how much you love BreadstiX, so I think that meant a lot to her."

"Please," Santana says before making a sound that lets you know that she thinks you're being ridiculous. "We don't need a coupon to go to BreadstiX. And besides, Haley's feelings are more important than BreadstiX."

Your eyes fly open in mock surprise, causing Santana to utter a "shut up" before playfully hitting you on the arm.

"I just want her to feel better," you say when the two of you calm down again.

"I have an idea, actually," Santana says with a little smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. How would your parents feel about Anna and Jessie spending the night tonight?"

You're pretty sure they'd be okay with it. They had to leave as soon as the show ended, so you can't ask them in person, but they usually don't mind having guests over. Santana's starting to speak again before you can even answer her.

"We could hang out with them a bit. Like, we could watch a movie and paint their nails. What do you think?"

The shy smile on Santana's face is making the butterflies in your belly dance again, and you feel so overwhelmed with love that you can barely put words together to answer the question.

"That sounds great," you say, your voice a little breathless. She asks if you're okay and you tell her that you're perfect and that you're going to go call your parents to make sure that Anna and Jessie can come over.

* * *

All three sets of parents end up giving Santana's plan the green light. Santana already has _Peter Pan_ in the DVD player when the girls come over after dinner. As you watch, Santana paints their toenails and you give them all French braids. You think that they think it's cool to hang out with high schoolers and you're glad to make them feel cool and happy, especially after today. They're so tuckered out that they're all asleep by the time the movie is over.

Your mom sets up their sleeping bags, and you wake them up, letting them know that it's time for bed. You notice Santana smiling widely as the girls sleepily tell you both how much fun they had tonight. You know she couldn't be happier that her plan worked.

* * *

The two of you head up to your room. You lock your door behind you after you kiss your mother goodnight. Santana's still smiling as she's taking off her clothes for bed. You smile too, unable to keep your eyes off of her. She catches you looking as she's reaching behind her back to unhook her bra.

"What?" she says, a goofy smile on her lips.

You mimic her expression without even trying to. "Nothing," you say in a breathy voice. "Just looking at my beautiful girlfriend."

She lets out a quiet laugh and rolls her eyes as she places her bra on the bed. She's topless now and you're starting to feel distracted. Thankfully, you're not too distracted to walk forward and stop her hand as she reaches for her pajama shirt. She looks up at you with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't put it on," you say. You can tell that she's about to protest, so you add, "I locked the door."

She gives you a shy smile and crawls under the covers with just her underwear on. You follow her once you're topless too. You snuggle into her chest, loving the fact that there is no barrier between your skin and hers. It makes you feel so much closer to her.

"I had fun tonight," you tell her.

"Me too," she says. You can feel her nod against your head. "And it seemed like they had fun too."

"Mhm," you agree. "It reminded me of Sectionals."

"How do you mean?" she asks, clearly confused.

You can't believe that she can't see the connection. She put a very similar plan into action when the Troubletones lost Sectionals in the Fall.

* * *

_You and all the other Troubletones are completely devastated. Just looking at all their sad faces makes you want to cry. You really thought you were going to win tonight. Everything about your performance was flawless. You love the New Directions, but you still don't really understand how you lost to them._

_After packing up your things, you ask Santana to come over. You tell her that the two of you can have a bath date complete with sparkling apple cider. You know you've said the right thing when her face lights up. _

_As you're heading out of the auditorium, though, Santana pulls your hand back to stop you. When you look behind you to see what's wrong, you see her looking at Sugar and Mercedes. Mercedes is holding Sugar as the girl cries into her shoulder._

_You look at Santana again, an exaggerated frown on your lips. It's then that you notice that she is frowning too. _

"_Britt-Britt," she starts in a timid voice. "I was really looking forward to our bath date—I mean, _really_ looking forward to it—but would you mind if we maybe postponed it 'til tomorrow night?"_

"_Sure," you say, squeezing her hand to reassure her. She looks nervous. "What else do you have in mind?"_

"_Well, I don't know… We're all upset about this loss. We wanted this really badly—especially Mercedes."_

"_Yeah, I know, baby," you say, rubbing your hand down her arm. _

"_So, I don't know… Maybe… Maybe we should all try to feel better together?"_

_You're stunned at first. For a brief moment you wonder if Santana is suggesting a foursome. But that thought leaves your head as quickly as it arrived. You're pretty sure Santana doesn't want to sleep with Sugar or Mercedes, especially now that the two of you are official. Still, you're not sure what Santana has in mind, so you ask her._

"_I don't know," she says, pausing to think. "Do you think—would it be okay if—maybe we could invite them over to your place? If that's okay with you?"_

_You can't help the smile that breaks out on your face._

"_That's a really good idea, Santana," you say as you place a lingering kiss to her cheek. She smiles up at you, still shy. _

"_Let's go ask them," you say as you pull her in their direction. You're confused when she stops you again._

"_Do you think—I think you should ask them."_

"_You don't want to ask them?" You think that she doesn't want them to see her being so nice and selfless. She's giving up a night of sex and cuddles for this sleepover, after all. It makes you sad. You know that Santana is the sweetest person in your life, and you wish she'd let everyone else see that too. _

"_You should ask them. You're better at that kind of stuff, Britt." You don't want to push her, so you just nod and pull her towards your friends._

_Mercedes and Sugar are really excited about the invite and you feel Santana squeeze your hand as they agree to come over. They say they're surprised that Santana is "allowing" you to invite them over. You wish you could let them know that it was all Santana's idea in the first place, but you know Santana wouldn't want you to do that._

_You and Santana set up for the sleepover while you're waiting for Mercedes and Sugar to get to your house. You make popcorn and get mugs ready for hot cocoa as Santana tries to find a few movies to watch. She puts _The Preacher's Wife_ in the DVD player and sets _FindingNemo_ to the side. You feel your heart clench in your chest when you realize that Santana must remember that these are Mercedes' and Sugar's favorite movies._

_You're all lounging around in the living room a few hours later. Everything is going so well. Santana gets a little nervous when Mercedes gets emotional during _The Preacher's Wife_, but you can tell she starts to feel better about it when Mercedes keeps going on about how it's her favorite movie of all time. You're glad you decided to lay out pillows and blankets ahead of time because you all eventually pass out on the living room floor. _

_Santana helps you clean up the next morning after Mercedes and Sugar leave. You love how relaxed she looks so soon after the loss. It took her weeks to get over losing Nationals last year. _

"_That was a lot of fun," she says as she fills the cocoa mugs with water. "I think they had fun." _

"_They definitely did. Good going, baby," you say with a wink. Her cheeks get the slightest bit rosy, and she says she's going to put the blankets in the wash as she leaves the room. _

* * *

"Oh, yeah," Santana says as though she's just now remembering that night. You can't imagine how she could have forgotten. "That was fun."

"Yeah. You're really good at cheering people up."

You want to make sure that she believes you, so you lift your head from her chest and scoot up so that you're lying face to face.

"You're really good at cheering people up," you repeat. This time she swallows and smiles briefly before leaning forward and kissing the tip of your nose.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too," you say as you cup her cheeks with your palm. "Thank you for helping Haley and her friends feel better tonight. And for helping our friends feel better after Sectionals."

She closes the distance between you, taking your top lip between hers. You move your whole body forward so that your bodies are touching everywhere. You shudder and slip your tongue into Santana's mouth when you feel her hardened nipples press against your chest.

Santana presses into you even more, which you honestly didn't think was possible. You reach your hand down to grab her butt cheek, causing her to moan and grind down on the leg that has slid between her own. You moan at the sensation as you break the kiss.

"Take these off," you whisper as you tug at her underwear.

"You too," she begs.

Once you're both completely naked, you press your body back into Santana's. You bring your lips to hers and kiss her softly. The kiss is full of love and it makes you tingle all the way down to your toes.

You roll so that you are now on top of Santana. You press one last kiss to her lips before you sit up on your knees and slide down her body. She has her legs spread before you even get the chance to ask her to.

You run your hands along her legs as you lean down and place a light kiss to her clit. She lets out a breathy moan as she rolls her hips into your face. You smirk at her as you begin crawling up her body. You take a nipple into your mouth as you knead the other breast in your palm. You switch breasts, making sure they both get equal attention, as Santana's body starts rolling up into yours again.

When you sense that she's ready, you re-position yourself so that you're straddling one of her thighs. She presses it up into your sex and it catches you off guard. You let out a moan that's probably a little too loud as you press down onto Santana's thigh. You close your eyes as you lose yourself in the feeling.

You don't remember that you want to be the one touching Santana until you feel her fingers making light and fast circles on your clit. The feeling is so intense that you almost lose your balance.

"Oh, _Santana_," you moan out. You feel like you can't breathe when she starts rubbing you even faster. You look down at her and see that her eyebrows are furrowed and her mouth is set in a wide "O". Her breaths are coming out fast and uneven. If this is how she looks when she's just touching you, you think you can't go another second without knowing how she'd look if you started touching her too.

You lean forward a bit and balance one hand on the bed as you slip the other between Santana's legs. You immediately sink into her, unable to help the gasp that escapes your mouth as you feel how wet she is for you.

"Go all the way inside," she begs as she continues to rub circles on your clit. You don't think either of you could take teasing right now, so you do as she says and slide two fingers inside of her. You thrust in and out quickly, mirroring the speed at which her fingers are moving on you.

The sounds that are coming out of your mouth are somewhere between a sigh, a moan, and a cry. You feel like you're going to come any minute now. You don't want Santana to be far behind, so you curl your fingers into that spot that always makes her go wild and start rubbing your thumb in circles around her clit.

Your circles are sloppy; she's _so _wet and you're too close to coming to focus on making them more precise. It doesn't seem to matter, though, because Santana's chest starts heaving as she tries to hold in her moans. A few seconds later, she's tightening around your fingers and tossing her head back so that all you can see is her chin trembling. The sight sends you over the edge and you grind down hard on her leg, squeezing it between your own.

You fall onto Santana's chest as gently as you can. You are thoroughly sated and sore and you're sure Santana feels the same way. It couldn't have been easy for her to keep her leg in that position for so long. But then again, maybe it didn't even take that long. You have no concept of how much time has passed; you barely know where you are. You breathe out a long sigh and Santana starts to laugh.

"What?" you ask. It's all that you can get out. You know that you should probably get off of Santana, but your body doesn't agree with you. Luckily, Santana doesn't seem to mind. She runs her hands along your back and whispers out an "I love you".

"I love you, too, baby," you manage to get out as you finally get enough energy to slide off of her.

"We should make eggs tomorrow morning," she says after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" you murmur as you lay your hand on Santana's stomach.

"For the girls. We should make eggs for breakfast."

This time the butterflies make your whole body tingle. You smile into her shoulder as you say, "You're the best girlfriend, Santana Lopez." She lets out a little laugh and suggests that the two of you get some rest.

You fall asleep with Santana's fingers drawing random patterns along the skin of your forearm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I know I said there would be 2 more chapters last time, but this will actually be the last chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Britt," Santana greets you on the other end of the phone. You can't pinpoint exactly what it is, but she sounds different. Nervous. But what would she be nervous about?

"Hey, baby," you reply. You hope she doesn't notice the way your voice wavers a bit in confusion. You don't think she does because she starts speaking again almost as soon you finish your sentence.

"So, I was thinking we could try somewhere new for date night tonight."

You raise your eyebrows in surprise, even though you know Santana can't see you. It's not like you _always_ eat at BreadstiX, but you do usually go there for date nights. Plus, Santana has been looking forward to BreadstiX all week.

"Did something happen? I thought you were really craving BreadstiX?"

"No, everything's fine; I promise. I just- I just thought we could try something new. But we don't have to if you don't wan-"

"No, no," you interrupt. You don't have a problem with trying out a new restaurant. You just want to make sure everything is okay. Santana's still acting a little weird. It's almost like she's asking you out on a first date. Maybe she's just nervous about suggesting the two of you go to a different restaurant. Santana has never really been one to break routine.

"We can totally go to another restaurant," you assure her. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Um, there's this new Mexican place near the mall. We could try it out?"

Now you're really confused. Santana hates eating at Mexican restaurants. She always complains about how the food isn't authentic.

"You really want to go out for Mexican, baby?" you ask.

"Well, yeah, I don't know," she defends. "It's a new place. I just thought we could try it out. You never know, it might actually be good."

"Yeah, okay. It'll be fun to try something new. You wanna pick me up at 6:30?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. And, Britt?"

"Mm?" you reply, smiling to yourself at how cute and nervous Santana's voice sounds.

"We should make it a special night. We can dress up and stuff."

You feel the familiar dance of the butterflies beginning in your belly. You love that Santana wants to have a special date night for no reason at all.

"Can't wait," you whisper out.

* * *

Santana arrives right on time to pick you up. She looks gorgeous, her hair falling over the shoulders of her deep purple dress.

"You didn't have to meet me at the door, silly," you say before pecking Santana on the lips.

"I know," she says, a bit shy. "I just wanted to. It's a special night, remember?"

You smile and lace your fingers through hers as you lead her back towards her car. You try to get the butterflies in your belly to calm down, but they won't listen to you.

* * *

Santana holds the door open for you when you reach the restaurant, and continues holding your hand as the waitress leads you to your table. She squeezes it tightly once before she lets go and settles into her side of the booth.

You let Santana order for you. You haven't paid enough attention in your Spanish classes over the years to know what any of the names of the dishes mean. But when your food comes out, you're pretty sure that you got some kind of burrito. Only the shell is hard when you press your fork to it and there's melted cheese all over the top. Whatever this is, you think it's one of the best Mexican foods you've ever had.

About halfway through the meal, you reach out for your Dr. Pepper only to realize that you don't have one in front of you.

"Where's my drink?" you ask Santana with a little pout.

Santana giggles. "You didn't order one, Britt."

You feel silly for assuming that your Dr. Pepper would just be there, but it usually is. You're not used to the fact that the waitress doesn't automatically know what you want to drink like Sandy does at BreadstiX.

"I like this restaurant, but I kinda miss Sandy," you say. "If she were here, I wouldn't be so thirsty right now."

Santana's smiling until you mention Sandy's name. Then she sits up straighter on her side of the booth and starts looking around the restaurant. It almost seems like she's looking for someone. You think that maybe she's looking for the waitress so you can order a Dr. Pepper.

"Don't worry about it," you say. "I'm good with water tonight."

"Huh?" Santana asks as she snaps her focus back towards you.

"Don't worry about getting the waitress. I don't need Dr. Pepper tonight."

Oh," she says, and you're confused because you could swear she looks guilty.

You pick up your conversation again, telling her about the really cool movie trailer you saw this afternoon. You suggest that the two of you go see it for your next date night. Santana smiles and nods along, but she doesn't really seem to be paying that much attention to what you're saying. She's still looking around the restaurant.

"Honey," you say, reaching your hand across the table to lie on top of hers. "Don't worry about getting the waitress. Really, I'm fine with water."

"Oh. Yeah. I, uh, wasn't really looking for the waitress…" she admits. Now you're really confused. Why has she been looking all around the restaurant if she isn't looking for the waitress? You ask her and she just shakes her head as she picks up her glass of water.

"I thought I saw someone we know," she says.

"Who?!" you say as you look around the restaurant for familiar faces.

She shakes her head again. "It was nobody," she says. "I guess my eyes are playing tricks on me."

You notice how she looks a bit disappointed, but you can tell that she wants to change the subject, so you tell her about the new red booties your mom bought for Lord Tubbington.

* * *

When you're done with your meal, Santana pays the check. You try to get her to let you pay for some of it, but she just smiles and reminds you that this is a special night. Santana swings your hand in hers a little as you walk towards the exit, and you can't help but think about what else she has in store for this special night. You're in the middle of imagining cuddling with Santana in front of a romantic comedy when someone catches your eye.

You lightly tug at Santana's hand to get her attention. She looks confused at first, but then she tries to hide a smile when she notices what you're seeing.

"Is that Brad?" you ask. You're pretty sure it's him, but you just want to make sure. He looks a bit different when he's not sitting behind a piano.

"Yeah, I think it is," Santana replies, releasing a breath of air. She sounds relieved, which you don't understand. Why would she be relieved to see Brad? You think maybe she's relieved because she realizes that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her earlier; she really had seen someone she knew.

"I wonder who he's with," you say. You're truly curious. You've never seen Brad interact with other adults, so it's hard to imagine that he's here alone with a woman.

"Do you think he's on a date?" you ask Santana before she has a chance to answer your first question.

"I hop- I mean, uh, I guess so," she replies, a bit flustered. You furrow your eyebrows. Why is she acting so weird, you wonder.

You continue to watch Brad talk to this mystery lady. You're glad for the wall divider and restaurant decor that block Brad's view. If they weren't there, he would have probably noticed you by now.

Santana usually wouldn't want to hang around and do this kind of thing, especially not with a night full of sweet lady kisses to look forward to. So you're surprised when you look over at her and she seems just as interested in Brad's date as you are.

"I wonder who the woman is." You were pretty sure that you had said that out loud, but you're not so sure when Santana doesn't respond.

Just then, the woman stands up and starts walking towards you. You're in such a hurry to get away before you get caught that you almost don't notice who the woman is.

"Santana!" you whisper-shout. "Look who it is!"

It's Sandy, your waitress from BreadstiX. But Santana doesn't look all that surprised to see her here. Maybe she had figured it out before you. Or maybe she's too busy trying to get the two of you out of the restaurant to respond.

* * *

You and Santana begin the ride home—Santana's house this time—in that perfectly comfortable silence that sometimes settles around the two of you. You see Santana smile as you reach for her hand over the console.

"They seemed like they were having fun, Brad and Sandy."

"Yeah," you reply, rubbing your thumb over Santana's hand. "They seemed like they were having a lot of fun. Sandy even laughed for probably, like, the first time in 10 years."

"Yeah," Santana said around a chuckle. "Good for them."

You hum in agreement and notice how content Santana looks as she stares out at the road in front of her.

* * *

Santana's house is almost eerily quiet when you arrive. Santana's mom is probably already in bed since her dad has the night shift at the hospital tonight. Even though it's really weird for you to see a house quiet so early, you kind of like it. It means that you and Santana basically have the whole house to yourselves tonight. Santana's mom sleeps like a log; she probably wouldn't wake up if you stood right outside her bedroom door and started screaming at the top of your lungs.

You follow Santana up the stairs and into her room. You're not that surprised when she takes your hand and leads you into her bathroom; you know how much she loves taking baths with you these days. You undress as Santana starts filling the tub. Baths at Santana's house are your favorite because you don't have to worry about your sister trying to get into the bathroom.

When the tub is full, Santana starts to undress as you put your favorite bath soap in the water. It's lavender scented, and you use it so much that the scent alone has come to remind you of your favorite girl.

Santana climbs into the tub first and you ask her what she's doing.

"What?" she says, a smirk forming on her lips. "It's a special night, remember? That means _I _get to be big spoon."

You shake your head and smile before you get into the tub and settle between Santana's legs. You really like being big spoon, but you've got to admit that this feels really nice too. You like being able to rest your head on Santana's collar bone and easily run your hands up and down her thighs. You love the feel of Santana's breasts against your back. Just like so many things, having Santana hold you like this gives you butterflies. It makes you feel so loved and protected.

Santana starts to run her fingers through your hair, and you hum out in appreciation.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah, I did. The food was really good. Thank you for our special night," you murmur, your eyes falling closed.

"You're welcome, baby," she replies, and you can almost feel her smiling as she kisses the side of your head.

"Pretty weird how we saw Brad and Sandy there, huh?" you ask, eager for her response. When you think about how nervous she sounded on the phone earlier, how she kept on looking around the restaurant during dinner, and how content and relaxed she became when she saw Brad and Sandy, you _know_ there's something she's not telling you.

"Mhm," she hums in response.

You want her to say more, to tell you what you still don't know. But she stays silent, gently scratching her fingers against your scalp. It feels so good that you almost decide to drop it. But Santana's being too sneaky for you to just let it go. You reluctantly pull away from her and turn around so that you're kneeling between her legs.

"What did you do?" you ask, a sing-songy nature to your voice.

"Nothing," she sing-songs back in reply. It looks like she's trying hard to keep her face neutral. That makes you even more suspicious.

"Santanaaa," you whine in a playful tone. "I know you did _something._ You were acting so weird before and then we 'randomly' ran into Brad and Sandy and you started acting normal again. There's no way all of that was coincidence. Tell me!" You squeeze her thighs with your hands as you beg.

"I swear I didn't do anything, Britt!" she says, unconvincingly. You tilt your head to the side and give her a look that says "really?"

"Well, okay," she says, rolling her eyes playfully. "I _may_ have told Brad that BreadstiX was looking for someone to tune that piano near the entrance."

"And?" you say, dragging the word out. You know there's more.

"And I _may _have told Brad to ask for Sandy when he got there. And I _may_ have also insulted his lunch and recommended that he try the new Mexican restaurant sometime. No big deal."

You're pretty sure this was what you were expecting to hear, but you're still in awe. Santana tried to set Brad and Sandy up without either of them knowing it.

"You did that?" you ask in a near whisper.

"Yeah," Santana shrugs, trying to make light of it. She continues when you don't respond. "Why not, you know? Besides, their loneliness has really been taking a toll on _us_. Did you catch how Brad almost missed a note in glee rehearsal last week? And the last time we were at BreadstiX, Sandy brought me a Coke instead of a Diet Coke. So, I did this for us, really."

You feel the butterflies dancing in your belly as you lean forward and press a kiss to the corner of Santana's mouth. "You're really sweet," you say when you pull back. "No matter what anyone thinks."

"Alright, alright," Santana says, moving to stand up. "Let's get out of here before we drown in sappiness."

* * *

Later, you're lying in bed together watching reruns. Well, you're supposed to be watching, but you can't really pay attention. Not when you're snuggled up with your favorite girl. Not when you can't stop thinking about how amazing it is that she set Brad and Sandy up. What if they start dating now? What if they get married and have tons of kids? That'll all be thanks to your beautiful, sweet girlfriend. You lean your head up to look at her.

"Let's make sure to ask Brad how his weekend was on Monday, okay?"

She smiles her sweet smile and kisses you on the forehead before whispering an "okay". You ignore the "if we must" that follows it. You know she's even more curious than you are to find out how the date went.

You snuggle back into her and let your eyes fall closed. You feel so comfortable and safe with her arms wrapped around you and her hand stroking your back. A smile takes over your face when you realize—_really _realize—that this is exactly where you want to be for the rest of your life.

"I love you, baby," you say.

"I love you, too. So much."

And that's all you need to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

**For those of you interested in _This Heart of Mine_, I'm going to start working on the next chapter of that now.**


End file.
